The Origin of Light
by davidkun799
Summary: Xin Pi's adventure with his daughter has come to a emotional and unfortunate end as he and his daughter, Xin Xianying, prepares to make a stand to the Shu forces at Wuzhang, but after there, the future of the Xin clan is at stake as he shares a final conversation with his daughter before passing the torch of hope to her.


**The Origin of Light**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. They belong to KOEI TECMO.**

 **NOTE: This is a novelization of Xin Xianying's final chapter in Dynasty Warriors 9. Honestly, it's rather saddening considering that her father died in front of her. Also, sorry if it's short.**

* * *

 **The Origin of Light.**

Xin Xianying wondered about the future. She was one of the last members of the Xin clan right after her brother, Xin Chang, and her father, Xin Pi. She knew that her father wanted to provide a better future for the Xin clan, but sometimes, it can all crash down in an instant. That's what happened. Her life takes a devastating turn. Why? It all started on that fateful day...

"Father, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" She asked him

"Don't worry about me. I'm just tired."

"Oh. Ok. Say, where's brother?"

"He's gone with Sima Yi. Xianying, I don't trust him. He could be the one responsible for our clan's downfall. Rui may be a good leader, but even I start to doubt that he is capable of this considering he wasted most of our resources. But, that doesn't matter. Xianying, promise me that you try to focus on the safety of our clan."

"I promise, father."

"Good. You stay here. I'll try to raise morale for our troops. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Father..."

"Xianying. My dear girl. Stay safe. Ok?"

"Ok, Father."

He smiled and set off to raise morale for the Wei troops. Meanwhile, several Shu soldiers were taunting outside the base.

"Ha! What's wrong?! Too scared to come out?!"

"They are just as dead! Look at us! We're strong and tougher than you! This victory is as good as ours!"

"Haha! Wei has cracked under the pressure!"

"They are losers!"

"HAHA!"

At the Wei base, morale is surprisingly low.

"Dammit... It looks like this is over for all of us." One soldier said

"What are we gonna do?! We can't just stand here!"

"We have to do something! For Wei! We need to show them whose boss! I refuse to be insulted like this!"

"Dammit! Why is Cao Rui not doing anything?!"

"Everyone, calm down. I know that Shu is taunting us, but this is just what they want. They want us to come out. So, don't fall for their tricks."

They stared at like he's a madman.

"As if... Since Cao Rui's not doing anything, we just gonna have to take action! Let's go! ARRGHHH!"

He stomped on the ground with his great axe

"STOP! You're getting paranoid with the situation. Now, please remain calm. We don't want any more casualties." He said

On cue, Xianying came in, walking in front of the troops.

"Hehe. Father's right. Everyone, we need to stay alive until we win this battle." Xianying giggled

"Ah! Xianying, what are you doing here?"

"Who's she?"

"That's Xin Xianying. Xin Pi's daughter. She's the one that helped Master Xin Pi become the man he is today."

"So, Shu is planning to draw us out with their taunts, but everyone, don't fall for it. I know everyone is tired and Cao Rui's busy, but we can't give up now. We're soldiers of Wei so let's do this for our lord." She talked, "For Wei."

"FOR WEI!" The entire troop shouted.

Xin Xianying smiled as she looked at her father. Pi sighed.

"Dammit... that was reckless, but you managed to raise morale for our army. So, thank you, dear girl."

"Fufu... We always have to find hope, father. That's what we're here for, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone, prepare yourselves. We're heading into battle so take care, alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Thank you, my dear girl. Now then, let's head into battle. All forces! Charge!"

"YYYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The doors opened and everyone from Wei , attacking the Shu forces. On a high hill, Jiang WeI stared in shock.

"What's going on?!" Jiang Wei gasped

"Wei's fighting back. Aw damn it. I thought it was over." Ma Dai explained

"Prime Minister, what shall we do?"

"Lure them into our trap. Yue Ying will ambush them from here." Zhuge Liang told him

"Good Idea. Yue Ying, you know what to do. I'm heading out to the front."

"What? Why?" Xing Cai asked him

"Xin Pi's the commander. If I defeat him, we will be Victorious." He replied

"Isn't that dangerous? Wei, that's-"

"Relax! I shall do this! FOR BENEVOLENCE!" He jumps into the battlefield.

"Wait! Jiang Wei!"

"Xing Cai, it's alright. He's just following what his heart says to him." Liu Shan spoke

"But what if he endangers you, my lord?"

"I'll be fine, Xing Cai. Zhuge Liang has a foolproof plan. Don't worry."

"I... Ok, my lord."

"Good."

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, Xin Pi, Xin Xianying, and the remnants of the Wei forces have cut down everything that stood in their way.

"Push onward! We need to secure this area for the kingdom of Wei!" He encouraged, "Let no one from Shu take you down!"

As soon as he said that, he was knocked down by Jiang Wei, who kicked his axe away and kicked him down on the floor.

"Ow!" He winced

"Ah! Father!" She gasped

"Stop! For you are facing Jiang Wei! I shall take you down for my lord! FOR BENEVOLENCE!"

"Xianying, keep going! Don't stop until you take over the enemy's main camp!"

"But father-"

"I said GO! Don't worry about me! I'll be alright!"

Xianying was hesitant, but nodded and proceeded to leave without him.

"Argh... dammit... Jiang Wei, I see you joined Shu." He groaned

"Xin Pi, you're the same as ever, trying to stop us from achieving benevolence."

"Benevolence?! Ha! That is just a foolish term set by your previous lord. Why don't you just accept the fact that you're focusing on a ridiculous goal? Hope is where you SHOULD be focusing on!"

"As if! Benevolence is the only way we can achieve peace! And if you don't like it, then die where you stand! HAAAAA!"

He charged straight at Pi, who dodged out of the way. Meanwhile, Xianying was at the enemy main camp when she was ambushed by a bunch of Shu officers.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

"So, the daughter of Xin Pi has arrived." A voice called out. She recognized it. The voice belonged to Yue Ying, the commanders' wife.

"Oh! It's you."

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you lay a finger on my lord nor my husband."

"I can't do that. Sorry, but I won't give up. In the darkness, there is a single ray of hope and I won't rest until I secure all of Wei and my clan a better and bright future."

"I see. You're willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of your family. But even so, it won't be enough. Everyone, keep her distracted!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Xianying sighed and proceeded to cut down as many Shu officers as she can. However, she was then interrupted by a scream. She recognized it immediately.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oh no... Father!"

Yue Ying used this as an opportunity to kick her down. She landed on the ground

"Ah!"

"It looks like your father has taken a major blow. Well, I don't blame you, but your father should've mess with Jiang Wei. He may be a little bit too focused on the task but he's Jiang Wei for a reason."

Meanwhile, the battle between Xin Pi and Jiang Wei continues.

"Why don't you die?! You're destroying our path to Benevolence!" Jiang Wei shouted

"I promise my daughter I would provide a better future for our clan and I won't let you take that away from me. Now, please step down."

"Never! For that is how I roll! Benevolence is all I care about! It's Prime Minister's wish!"

"Zhuge Liang is heading to a futile future along with the rest of Shu. "

"How about your daughter? She's trying and failing to become you!" He taunted, "Your daughter is a failure!" At this, Xin Pi turned to look at him with fury in his eyes

"Don't you DARE insult my daughter ever again. Say it one more time. I dare you."

"Your daughter... is... a... Whore-What the?!"

He was too busy taunting the old man that he didn't notice Xin Pi pulled out a large sword and sliced his left arm off from it's socket. Blood sprayed everywhere as Jiang Wei screamed in complete agony, holding his amputated arm in pain

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jiang Wei screamed, "MY ARM!"

"Hmph... You are a fool. Just like what Ma Zun said, you are hopeless." He sighed, "I won't kill you, but if you ever insult my daughter again, I'll personally kill you myself." And with that, he walked away, slowly to join his daughter into taking over Wuzhang Plains.

"Hey! Come back here! Fight me! Are you too scared?!" He screamed

"No. I'm only stating that you had the guts to insult someone of their intelligence. And I thought you were Jiang Wei, the greatest strategist since Zhuge Liang, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why you... I'll show you!"

Suddenly, Jiang Wei, with his right arm, holding a sword, came charging through. But Xin Pi saw this attack and sliced his head clean off. Now Jiang Wei is nothing by a headless corpse. Blood sprayed like a sprinkler as he was covered in Wei's blood.

"Dammit... Jiang Wei... you're a fool... Benevolence is gone. You can only count on hope for there is a ray of light shining through the darkness. I hope you come to realize this, Jiang Wei. May you suffer an painful death in the afterlife." He finished. He looked

Now, back to Xianying.

"Father..."

"What about me, my daughter?"

Both women turned to look at the source. It belonged to Xin Pi, covered in blood. Apparently, he looked pretty bad considering of his injuries. He was holding Jiang Wei's head.

"Father! You're injured!"

"I'm fine, dear girl... hehe... It looks like we won the battle. Yue Ying, call off your troops. Jiang Wei is no more."

"What?! Jiang Wei?! What did you do to him?!"

"He faced severe consequences of messing with the Xin clan." He explained, throwing said head to Yue Ying, who gasped in shock.

"Tch... Xin Pi, you win for now... everyone... retreat-"

"My lady! I have some bad news!" A messenger interrupted, "Lord Zhuge Liang has passed away from illness!"

At this, everyone stared in shock.

"What did you say?" Yue Ying asked him, "There's no way he's dead."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but he is, unfortunately. Apparently, the Wu forces have lost at He Fei Castle to Wei."

Xin Pi and Xin Xianying smiled, knowing that Man Chong has succeeded in defending the castle.

"Also, Liu Shan has officially called off his troops after it so we have no choice, my lady. The battle is lost."

"Damn... everyone, retreat. Xin Pi, I hope you're happy." And with that, Yue Ying left the main camp. Shu has lost. Wei has won the Battle of Wuzhang Plains.

"Does that mean we-"

"Yes. We won."

Xianying giggled. "It looks like Hope is where it starts, am I right?"

"Yeah. It does."

The Battle of Wuzhang Plains ended as a victory to Wei...

 ** _A FEW DAYS LATER_**

After the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Xin Pi was doing some paperwork, but he soon discovers that his health is grim. He coughed up blood.

 _It looks like my time is up... hehe... and right on time, too. He thought to himself_

"Well, I'm officially finished with the paperwork. Now, it's time to do some more-ARGH!" He collapsed on the floor. Xianying enters the room and helps him up.

"OH! Father! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah. I am. Just feeling peachy."

"Well. Please. Don't strain yourself."

"It's alright, Xianying. I can handle it... I need a nap. Can you bring the paperwork that Cao Rui sent to me? I'll do it later."

"As you wish, father."

"Good. I'll be in my room. Just put the papers down next to my bed... I'll... take care... of it..."

"Father? Are you alright?"

"Yes... I am... Don't worry about me... Xianying..."

She smiled. "Ok. If you need anything, I'm right here."

"Ok, my dear girl."

She left to get his paperwork. Xin Pi smiled as he lied down on his bed, but he soon thought about what will happen if he dies and his own children being the ones to take care of the clan. He closed his eyes, trying to think of their future. However, his thoughts were interrupted by his daughter's voice.

"Father, I've brought you the paperwork that you requested." She said, "Father?"

Her father didn't say anything.

"No. Father? Father!"

Soon, Pi's eyes opened.

"Hehe. Don't lose your composure, Xianying." He smiled

Xianying smiled in relief.

"I was in the middle of enjoying a much needed nap and that irritating habit of yours made me come back to reality."

"Haha... I'm so glad, father."

"But now that I mentioned it, I realized that the future with Wei and all of our family is grim. I looked at how many times I wanted to provide a better future, for us, but even so, with the chaos getting out of hand, I just wanted to quietly slip away."

"I see. Sometimes, even you always have moments of weakness."

She holds his hand in a comforting matter.

"It's gonna be alright. You don't have to worry. From where the darkness takes us and into the void, there will be light."

"We just have to find it, father. To find the hope."

As soon as she said it, the light from the sun shone down the both of them. Xin Pi smiled. He touches her face with his hand, almost as if he's proud of his daughter.

"Ah... Then I leave it to you..." He spoke, but it was his final words. Suddenly, his hand dropped

"Father?" She said. He didn't respond.

"Father?" She asked again. Like before, he didn't respond. Xianying came into a devastating realization that her father had passed away in front of her.

"Oh... Father..." She said. Her eyes welled up with tears as she sobbed. The tears stained his clothes. She can't believe it. Her father. Dead. In front of her.

 _Xin Pi did everything he could to protect his children and the entire Xin clan, but even so, he didn't realize that it was taking a toll on his health. His daughter, Xin Xianying, was devastated of his death, but as what he said to her, she decided to finish what he had started. With this, she saved her brother from execution during the Sima clan's attack against Cao Shuang._

 _Even after Shu surrendered, she lived a peaceful life with her son Yang Xiu and the rest of the Xin clan. However, the peace was cut short and Xianying died peacefully._

 _From finding hope to living out in peace, the Xin clan were indirectly responsible for shining light through the dark. Xin Pi and Xin Xianying are the ones that created light and hope through it's toughest times. That is the Origin of Light._

* * *

 **Well, that was rather dark, in a sense. Hehe. Anyway, I only did this because of her ending. Honestly, it's tragic and saddening that Xin Pi, who was there with her since Chibi, had died, leaving it all to his daughter, Xin Xianying. But what takes the cake is that he died in front of her. Wow. Talk about heartbreaking.**

 **Now, for the ending explanation, I made it up. Yeah. That's it. I made it myself.**

 **Also, Xin Pi is probably the only one to have a major role in the game itself despite being a generic. He's been there since before Cao Cao became popular or something like that.**

 **However, I don't really like the voices of Xianying and Pi a little bit. It could've been delivered a bit more better.**

 **So, here is what I think of who should voice the two. Don't hate me for this. It's just my idea.**

 **Xin Xianying - Voice: Lindsay Jones**

 **Reason: Well, I once dreamed about Xianying talking like Ruby Rose from RWBY so that's how I got the idea from.**

 **Xin Pi - Voice: Burnie Burns**

 **Reason: He's the voice of Taiyang Xiao Long, who is also Ruby's father. So, that seems to fit him the best.**

 **Now, before I go, imagine them saying the lines. Go ahead. It's rather heartbreaking when you think about it.**

 **Ok. I think that is it for me today. What do you think of this story? Hate it? Love it? Well, let me know!**

 **Bye and keep on reading!**


End file.
